Let's Be Friends?
by inunenko
Summary: SEQUEL to 第一与最后一份的情书. Rin had woken up, but she can't remember anything from the accident. There's a strange message in her email. And a young boy who acts like he knows Rin very well.


A/N: _So, the sequel to **第一与最后一份的情书, **which is in Chinese, but this one is in english. So if you understand English but not Chinese, sad for you. If you understand both Chinese and English but you didn't read the other fic, go and read it. If you've already read the Chinese one...good for you._

_Translation of **第一与最后一份的情书 **entirely depends on hairuhi :)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Len looked around; as expected, there wasn't anyone round, except for her in the hospital bed. Her long blonde hair had been cut short, her face was obscured by the oxygen mask, and the scars on her forehead were unsightly; but to Len, she is the most beautiful princess in his heart.

As usual, Len stood outside the door and watched her sleep. She had slept for so many weeks, Len was getting afraid and anxious.

Len lowered his head and laughing dryly at himself. How funny. They don't know each other; but yet Len is acting like her husband. Dammit, Len, she already have a boyfriend...even though he's dead already...but you can never have her, Len. You are going to leave soon.

Len raised his head again, and sighed. I lead a shitty and tragic life, he thought. First, he lost his sister to a car accident. Then his crush gets to sleep for life because of one too. And now he's going to some other country for a goddamn surgery which he don't even know will be successful or not and he'll never know whether Rin had woken up or not if it actually fails.

Len blinked away his tears, turned and left. He has a flight to catch.

* * *

Rin had not been in school for so long; she had a lot of catching up to do. A lot.

"Argh, remind me again, how long had I been knocked out?" Rin squinted at the maths question she'd been staring at for hours now. "No, remind me what the formula for this question is again."

Miku looked at the question and laughed, "Rin, you can solve that with a calculator! Here..." Miku whipped Rin's calculator out from her bag and punched a few buttons. "There. Answer is x=-3 or 12."

Rin peered at the calculator curiously, nodded, and scribbled the answer on the paper. "Ah, finally, I'm done!" She stretched, "Thanks, Miku. You wasted a lot of your time on me today."

Miku smiled faintly at Rin. "I'm your cousin. Of course I'll do that~"

The two girls giggled as they walked out of the classroom, stopping to let Miku lock the door behind them.

"Hey, Miku..." Rin started, "Who is 'Kaito'?"

Miku hesitated before answering, "A friend of yours. He was in that crash with you, remember? Oh yeah, you don't remember anything from the accident. Why ask?"

Rin scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Eh, nothing. Just thought of that name, that's all. Where's he now?"

Miku did not say anything, but pointed at the sky.

"Oh." Rin blinked. "Uh...ok. That's...my condolences." Rin abruptly finished her sentence and look away.

That name sound so familiar and close, but yet so distant at the same time...

* * *

"Welcome baaaaaaaack! Rin its been so long!" Teto squealed as the two girls approached the gates. Rin did not manage to dodge from her hug in time.

"Gah...!" Rin gasped and nearly fell on the floor. "Te...Teto!" Miku laughed at the spectacle, then pried Teto off Rin.

"Now now, girl. I know you're excited and happy that Rin is back, but don't attack her like that. The doctors say she can't be glomped." Teto pouted.

"Aww, no fun." She snorted, and her big smile was plastered back on her face. "Glad to have you back, Rin. If you have questions with homework, ask me!" Teto waved before bouncing off.

"It's funny how I remember nearly everyone and everything except for 'Kaito'." Rin sighed.

"Nah, you'll remember someday." Miku patted Rin's back as they walked home together.

When Rin got home, she switched on her computer, opened her email, and was instantly flooded by messages from other people. Most were 'get well soon'. Some were homework. One of them was actually in Chinese.

Strange, Rin thought. People nowadays rarely write in Chinese, it's such a complicated language. She clicked it.

The subject was weird. 'Last Letter'. So were the contents.

It was a love letter from a blonde boy named "Len".

Rin scanned through the message quickly, and deleted it. It's obvious it is some sort of silly prank. Rin don't remember having any blonde stalker.

She deleted/replied the rest, and decided to go to bed early. The doctors said she need more rest, after all.

* * *

Sunday, the day where most people in town will go to church, the day when Rin and Kaito met the accident.

Rin went through all the proceedings in church without really knowing what was happening; she wasn't religious, but her parents had forced her to come.

Rin was awakened by the sound of people standing up to leave. How long had she slept? But she was relieved that it was all over.

"Rin, that was very rude of you." Her mother glared, "I didn't wake you up because it was so embarrassing. Luckily no one else saw you!" Rin simply rolled her eyes.

"Um, mum, I'd like to...hang around here for a while. Y'know, it's been so long..."

Her mother allowed, and left. Rin sat down back on the bench to stare at Jesus on the wall.

By now everyone had left, and Rin was the only person in the place. Rin did not mind that. She wanted some peace and quiet.

"You're awake."

Rin was so startled by the voice who suddenly spoke, she jumped out of her seat. Annoyed that someone is here to disrupt her 'peace and quiet' moment, Rin turned around and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-"

She was stunned by the boy behind her. He looked exactly like her, same blonde hair (but his was tied in a ponytail), same aqua eyes, same nose, same face shape...'male clone' was the first word that entered Rin's mind.

The boy noticed her astonished look, and laughed, "Yeah, it's hard to believe that we look so alike, yet unrelated. I...it's so nice to see you again, Rin."

Rin narrowed her eyes warily at the boy. "Who are you?"

Now it was the boy's turn to look stunned. "...What? You don't remember me? I...Rin, did you open your email?"

Rin nodded.

"Did you recieve a letter?"

"So you're that 'Len' who wrote the prank message? That was an utter waste of time. I don't remember any guy knocking into me."

Len sighed, and mumbled something incoherent. Then he looked at Rin again. "Do you remember Kaito?"

"My ex." Rin stated flatly. That was a lie, Rin don't even remember her relationship with Kaito.

"Yeah, that's good..." Len mumbled, and stared thoughtfully into space. He turned back to Rin suddenly again, and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Len. I just came back from the States...for my vacation, yeah. It's nice to see you, what's your name?" He stuck out his hand at Rin, whispering, "Let's do this again."

Rin smiled coyly, taking Len's hand, she whispered, "My name is Rin. Nice to see you too, Len. Let's be friends, shall we?"

Shaking her hand, Len blushed slightly. "That, is exactly what I want to say." He mumbled.

Rin pretended she didn't hear that. Questions were shooting into her mind. Who is the guy exactly? He sent Rin a message which may or may not be true-he had stated in the letter he knew Rin might forget him-and seeing him in church; is it a coincidence? Why does he look so much like Rin?

As she was thinking, Len had pulled her to the park nearby.

"It's so good to be back." Len stretched and closed his eyes, "I miss the pigeons."

Why would anyone miss freaking, dirty, disgusting birds? Rin wanted to ask, but she kept quiet. Len dug out from his pocket some bread crumbs, which he threw on the ground. Withing seconds, they were surrounded by birds.

"I heard you forgot everything about the accident." Len said suddenly after a moment of silence. Rin nodded.

"I...only remember screaming for Kaito, some blood..." Rin said thoughtfully, "...that's it."

"That's it?" Len raised an eyebrow. "Oh well. Better. Bad memories don't deserve to stay in your mind. They you make you sad..."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"You have any...bad memories?"

Len rubbed his nose, looked at the sky, and sighed, "yeah, my sister. Lenka. I...I really want to forget it, y'know. She was standing behind the car, my father did not see her, he backed the car...died instantly. I was in the car too, that time. I did not see her as well..."

"Oh...I'm sorry?" Awkward moment is awkward.

"Nah, it's ok already. Just kinda hurt when I think about it." Len grinned at Rin. "You wanna feed the birds?" He showed Rin some of the bread crumbs.

Rin looked at the birds, then back at the bread. "Sure, why not. They need to eat, too." Rin took the bread from Len's hand and tossed it at the birds. Len laughed as they fought for the food.

"I've always wanted a pigeon for a pet, but my mothers always tell me they're disgusting. I beg to differ. They're birds, just like peacocks. They can be beautiful too." Len smiled at himself.

Rin snorted, "Well, Len you're weird." But why do I feel so happy when I'm beside you?

"Thanks, girl. I know it too." Len smirked. Rin smiled back.

They sat in awkward silence for a little longer, staring at pigeons, occasionally Len would start talking about his love for birds, and Rin will always reply back, "You are really weird."

This continued on until when it was close to evening. Rin looked at the orange sky, and panicked.

"Oh shit! How long have we been here? Crap, I even missed lunch! Urgh..." Rin quickly stood up to go, but Len caught her arm.

"Rin...! Don't..." Len did not manage to end his sentence. He lowered his head and whimpered like a puppy.

"What? Man, my parents are going to kill me if I don't go home now!" Rin tried to shake Len off, attempt failed.

"Just...stay...for now..." Len tightened his hold on her hand. "...I've to go soon...no."

Rin rolled her eyes, but sat down again. Len let go of her hand, but he did not raise his head. His face was covered by his messy hair, but Rin was sure he is crying.

"Why are you leaving so quickly?" Rin looked at Len.

Len shook his head, and whispered, "We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah, so? You haven't answered my question."

Len raised his tear-strickened face and smiled at Rin. "This is a good memory, isn't it?"

Rin's annoyance converted into wonder. Why is he saying all kind of strange things now? "Yeah, it is..."

"Remember it forever." Len's finger brushed against Rin's arm, and she realised how cold he felt now, despite it being the height of summer.

"Len...the heck?"

He began to fade before her eyes, but he only smiled sadly at her shocked face. "Even though it wasn't successful, I'm still happy to see you again..." Len's voice dropped into a whisper.

"What are you...? Len really..."  
"I...got to go..."  
"No. You. Stay here. We need to talk. Stop fading, dammit."  
"No..."

Rin blinked, and Len was gone. A soft breeze blew at her face, as if it was trying to tell Rin something.

Unknown to her, a drop of tear had found its way out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek...

_"__我们做朋友吧__!"_

* * *

A/N:The_ Kagamines should stop dying already, but it can't be helped lol :/_


End file.
